


Motives - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 13

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is in for a surprise, Arthur isn't catching on, Cuties, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Kissing and definitely not telling, Love Confessions, M/M, Micah confronts Arthur, Micah is a softie, Outlaws, RDR2, Saloon, Talking, The ship has sailed, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Micah has had enough.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Motives - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 13

**Author's Note:**

> Another spacer to build on their relationship ^^

———

Arthur took what seemed to be his third sip of his whisky, the man barely touched his as he was one edge and kept looking to Micah who was on his right and seemed rather content as he drank his own whisky gingerly like he wanted to savour it. John, on Arthur's left sitting at the table by the bartender barely touched his drink like Arthur, his gaze kept averting to Micah like he didn't trust him or he was worried Micah would put a dagger through John's gut if he so much as turned his head in the wrong direction.

The folk in the saloon must think these three were the most unlively bunch in the whole facility. Barely a word was spoken and when it was it was Micah trying to stir up a conversation but did so abruptly and rudely which Arthur shut down any inappropriate subjects. The two would share lingering glances which made Arthur uncomfortable.

The middle aged outlaw cleared his throat before leaning back in his chair and resting his foot on the footrest of Micah's chair just for comfort and perhaps to capture the older man's attention. "I didn't get the chance to before.. But thank you, Micah. You really saved our ass back there.."

"No need to thank me, Morgan." Micah spoke rather softly, although he forgot to make eye contact with the younger outlaw, he seemed distracted by Arthur's leg that was resting on his chair, making it too tempting for Micah. "... can I talk to you, Arthur?..alone." He said which was unexpected especially by John who glanced at Micah for a moment.

Arthur raised a brow finding his lack of eye contact sort of discomforting, especially where his eyes were looking but as usual, Arthur shrugged it off as nothing because he didn't want to get his hopes up. The man pulled back a little, getting surprised at Micah's request. "Uh.. sure.." The man cautiously spoke as he stood to his feet with a puzzled look.

Micah stood up at the same time Arthur did, he seemed eager to leave. He took the younger man by his shoulder and pulled him towards the window next to the bartender.

"I'll be here.." John added as he went up to mingle with the townsfolk, trying to keep his nose out of their business.

"I want to know what's in your head, boy. Why are ya ignoring meee? Is Arthur Morgan too high 'n mighty to acknowledge what happened back there with the stagecoach?!"

"What are you talkin' bout boah!?"

"When I kissed you, you idiot! Ever since that day you've been actin' strange. Avoiding me, refusing to look me in the eyes, even going as far as not talking to me for days. You can't play with a man's feelings like that, it ain't nice. "

Instead of shouting, Arthur fell quiet. His face went pale and to Micah it looked like he went dizzy for a moment, like he's seen a ghost. The younger man's voice softened and lowered to a gentle whisper as his soft gaze met the blondes before him. Finally locking eyes with the devil. "Th-th-That was... r-real?.."

"Of course." Micah replied coldly as he raised his eyebrow in confusion," how can you not remember? If this is some sort of game you're playing I ain't interested."

"I thought it was only a mad man's dream, when I was shot I was real out of it. I was under the impression that I was hallucinating the whole damn thing! Especially since after that you turned a cold shoulder. So of course it ain't real Micah. why are you foolin' me boah!?... Listen, if it were real, I-I would know?... wouldn't I?"

Micah responded with an eye roll before placing his hands on Arthur's chest to push him to the back room, pinning him against the wall," well maybe this time I'll kiss ya hard enough so that you'll have no doubt." Micah whispered before grabbing Arthur by his bandanna and pulling him into a kiss.

Arthur didn't even have time for a proper reaction, his eyes shot open as his cheeks flushed. Placing his hands overtop of the blonde man's shoulders before pushing him away. Micah still had ahold of Arhur's bandanna so it took a bit of force to pull away causing the bandanna to untie and pull off of Arthur's neck earning a soft grunt from the man. "What the fuck are you doing Micah!?" Shouted Arthur almost in a panic.

"Can't you tell?" Micah replied softly, trying a more gentle approach seeing how flighty Arthur was acting, and he didn't want to chase him away. He gently wrapped the bandanna around the younger man's neck, tying it up for him as he spoke softly," I like you, cowpoke. Do you not feel the same?"

Arthur was stunned and sort of speechless. He watched carefully as Micah gently tied the bandanna. This new gentle side the blonde was showing made Arthur blush. His gaze locked on Micah's beautiful blue eyes, he's always known how icy blue his eyes were, but seeing them this close as Micah stood still gave Arthur a different kind of feeling. To Micah's surprise, Arthur smiled at the man. "Really?" That was stupid, he sounded like a teenager. "I can't believe I'm admitting this... but.. I like you too Micah"

Micah couldn't help but grin softly while he lowered his head, trying to hide the fact that Arthur made him blush. He stepped closer to the younger outlaw, locking his gaze on Arthur's blue eyes, taking note of how perfect his features are before pulling him into a passionate kiss once again, this time hoping Arthur wouldn't pull away.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, but this time it felt right, it didn't feel like he was kissing a ghost or a stranger. Locking lips with Micah felt like home, it felt right. Everything about it as if his so-called halicunation was coming true, of course it was, there was no doubt in Arhur's mind now that it was real. Instantly the man got taken back to that moment, the taste of Micah's lips, the feel of his hands gently pressed on his back, the feeling in Arthur's stomach when Micah would lightly brush his tongue on the roof of Arthur's mouth just for fun. Yes this was real, and yes Morgan enjoyed every bit of it. Closing his eyes as he let a soft moan past his heavy breath. Micah chuckled as he stopped for a breath only for a moment before continuing as the two enjoyed and shared in a passionate kiss as they expressed how they truly felt for one another, after this the two would no longer question one another's devotion as it was clear in the way they held each other and kissed one another. This was love and the start to something beautiful.

After a few lustful moments of a passionate kiss the pair returned back to the main bar, where it seemed everyone was as they were and nothing had changed, though both Micah and Arthur knew this wasn't true as they see each other differently now. They knew things weren't going to go back to the way they were.

"Arthur. There you are." John called out as he walked towards the two, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder to gently move him away from Micah. The oldest Outlaw didn't protest the gesture, he only glared at Arthur for a moment before leaving to get a drink.

"What's going on with Micah? He is being... nice to you? Is there something I should know about?" John asked.

Arthur raised a brow trying to keep cool. He didn't know what to say or how to say it but he knew he couldn't tell John, though they both share the same opinion on Dutch, and John is like a brother to Arthur yet he still couldn't be trusted with this new relationship.

"Er... he just wanted to talk.." Arthur said gingerly.

"Hm. " Was all John could say, he could tell by the look in Arthur's eyes and the tone of his voice he was trying to cover something up, but he knew trying to get Arthur to spill his secrets was like pulling teeth, so he shrugged it off, for now."perhaps Micah had too much to drink." The younger man said before walking away.

"..Right..." Arthur huffed with a blunt stare, trying to conceal his smile as he watched John walk off.

We didn't know how the heck to end this, so that's it xD keep an eye out for part 14 ^^ we promise it's going to be more exciting.


End file.
